


Cry Of Freedom

by SlumberingDragons



Series: The Blood on our Hands [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine got Luke, Skywalkers have enough of slavery, Tags May Change, The Dark Side of the Force, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlumberingDragons/pseuds/SlumberingDragons
Summary: There is only so much a human being can bear to wittness.There is a fine line between devotion and slavery.There are three Imperials ready to rip of the chains, because there is only so much they can bear before they cry out for freedom. And their Master went over that fine line.This is the story of a Hand, an apprentice and a tortured young man struggling for freedom.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: The Blood on our Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a few days ago I posted Blank Sheet and the idea developed from there. Cry of Freedom will continue where the One Shot left off, a few days after the mission.  
> Please read Blank Sheet before this one, as it introduces into this story and gives some key information about what is going on.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

The Master

* * *

 _„…have been called to the training-chamber, sleepyhead. Come on, Master won’t be happy if we are late.”_ _A young voice called. She mumbled in her cushion for him to go away but he chuckled and literary threw her out of the bed. She jumped to her feet, and hissed incoherently as he stepped right out of the line of fire, the cushion that was aimed at his head, far too fast for someone normal, flopped uselessly against the wall. She glared at him, the blond boy with that unbearable smile. Like every day she asked herself how he could smile, and never got an answer that wasn't completely riddled._

“ _For all I care, Master can have a stroke.” She growled angrily as she fitted her clothes on, strapping her gears into place, not being bothered by him at all. They had grown up together, he knew every inch of her as she knew him. It was irritating how nowadays thinking like that flustered her, but she was good at clamping down on her feelings before they could show even as a ripple in the Force._

_“Oh, don’t I know, but he will give either of us the stroke if we aren’t on time, so hurry up, Mara.” He said with a chuckle and she glared up to him as she laced up her boots._

_“Poster-boy already eager to earn himself some new bruises?” She huffed but the only reaction she got was a twinkle in his eyes. Oh, he was so full of himself that it fired her up alright. But then his eyes suddenly were unfocused and he went stiff for a second. The smile was whipped out of his face and she looked concerned at her friend._

_“Lukka?” She asked worriedly and watched him shake his head as if he wanted to get rid of a bug. His smile came back, a little bit more crooked but yet again smiling. Why did it feel so absolute?_

_“Look, whatever happens, today, it will be alright. I am pretty sure Master wants us to show off a bit. Vader’s Inquisitors get a bit too cocky at times and we will put them back in their places. Like always.” He assured her and they left the room to wander the long corridors of what once had been the Jedi Temple. It wasn’t common knowledge, as everything of the Jedi was erased and replaced with Sith or imperial values, but Lukka has found its origin a few years back when he wandered the halls that were miles underneath the Palace. Sometimes he had taken her with him, and they found treasures of old days, but their Master put an end to their adventures soon enough with a punishment that left Mara shivering for weeks, ripped off her connection with the Force. Luke had it worse as he was the stronger one of the two, and even if he still didn’t understand his full potential, without the Force he was terribly sick for days._

_“You are the one who takes them on. Not me.” She crumpled and he raised a brow._

_“I might not be a knight in shining armor, but I know when someone is cornered, Mara. I don’t like bullies, and what they are doing, is bullying you. They don’t see how great you can become because they always try to put an end to you before you can react at all.”_

_“Oh, am I too slow for you?” She hissed at him, hurt over his harsh words but he just sighed and shook his head._

_“No. Your assets, your fighting style, and your moves are different from theirs. They are brutes, hacking and slashing where you carefully observe and plan. It is hard to believe that they are supposed to be fallen Jedi.” He said smoothly, sounding more like a diplomate than anything else, and it deflated her anger faster than anything. He always knew how to calm her nerves._

_“What does that make you?”_

_“I guess, I am a brute too. But unlike them, I can observe and adapt fast enough to be able to battle someone like you too when you are ready to take a bite out of me. It is the only thing I can actually do well enough to please Master when he watches us spar.” Lukka mumbled and she shook her head. She knew he was anything but a brute. Lukka was controlled yet he had something wild and untamed.  
_ Like a Loth-Wolf put on a leash _, she thought._

_They reached the huge chamber and the guards let them step through. Up against the far wall was a replica of the throne, and the Emperor had taken place in it. The hooded figure seemingly watched over countless Imperial Guards, Purge-Trooper, and Inquisitors with little to no comment, but Mara could feel his presence snake around her, clutching at her very thoughts. The command to come to him was seared into her mind and she stepped forward, just a step behind Lukka, who seemed to once again fell into the position of her protector, even though he barely was taller than her._

_“Children, it is good to see you.” Palpatine’s sandpaper voice greeted them as they fell on a knee and bowed their heads how they were raised to do._

_“Master.” They replied in unison, not daring to look up until he gave the command. The Emperor seemed to be pleased and instructed them to stand. With a small gesture, two Red Guards stepped forward, each of them carrying a small casket. They opened them and their Master took something from the velvet inner lining. Mara had to hold onto herself to not gasp at the sight of a real lightsaber. Until now they were given harmless toys for all she cared, that wouldn’t leave more than a bruise if you hacked at someone, but this hilt had power in the Force._

_“You are old enough to wield one of these, my children.” Palpatine rasped and Mara felt excitement vibrate through her. She must be the youngest agent yet, and if her Master deemed her proficient enough to wield such a weapon at the age of 11 it was her honor to show him how great she would be with it.  
Their master stepped to Lukka and handed him one of the sabers. It looked large in his hands and her friend’s brows had drawn together as if something was wrong with it. But her focus snapped to the other hilt that their Master now held up to her, and she carefully took it. It felt good in her hands, not quite right, but good enough. _

_“Now you shall fight. I want to see how good you wield them.” Palpatine ordered and Lukka starred at the man, unsure about that command. The blond turned to her, something akin to fear in his eyes. What was he fearing? That he would hurt her? It angered her how weak he made her feel, and she instinctively ignited the saber in her hand, the_ Snap-Hiss _ringing in her ears. She came at him with blazing fury, but his own saber ignited just at the moment to parry her attack. He had a sad look in his eyes, but within seconds Mara found herself on her back as he kicked her legs from under her and she gulped at the heat of the red saber mere inches away from her skin._

_“You let yourself guide by pure rage, Mara.” He said quietly._

_Clapping rang through the now silent chamber and their Master stood from his throne. “Good, good my boy. You are angry that she blindly attacked you, aren’t you?” Sidious voice asked sweetly, and Lukka looked at the hunched figure without moving the still activated blade an inch. Mara was pinned right underneath and couldn’t move, so the only thing she could see was her friend's face._

_“Yes, but I am more saddened that she didn’t think before she threw herself at me, Master. She could be so much better.” Lukka answered truthfully but Sidious wouldn’t have that._

_“What does your anger say, my boy? Would you like to punish her for her foolish actions? Because if she is performing as she does know, she has no use to me. So, get rid of her and take the place that was supposed to be hers until you are ready to be my heir.” The Emperor baited but her Lukka drew back at that, seemingly repulsed at the thought to kill in cold blood just to gain a higher position._

_“Why would I do that? She is my friend, master, and I am sure she will learn. Mara is good in that.” He questioned and their Master growled._

_“She will betray you the moment she is given the chance,_ boy. _You will end her, NOW!” He demanded and Mara was shocked at these words. She trembled in fear as Lukka didn’t move the blade, one flicker of his hand and she would be dead. Why would their Master order such a thing?_

_And then her Lukka looked down at her, his sad blue eyes glistening with tears. She closed her eyes, the betrayal sang so deep within her that it hurt. The Force, on the other hand, was calm, didn’t scream at her. She felt Lukka through their bond, and he was weeping inside, yet a collected calm pushed all feelings away as he stood resolute. The blade shut down and Lukka threw the saber away. She just saw the move, but the hilt never cluttered to the floor, instead, it hissed alive again and she saw their Master coming at Lukka furiously. She shouted in warning, but Lukka stood there, defiance in his eyes and calm, calm that blanketed her in comfort._

_“You act like a Jedi, boy, and you shall fall as one” Palpatine screamed furiously and Mara couldn’t help herself but scream in terror when Lukka was cut down. The pain in their bond knocked her right out for a few seconds, but she got her bearings back soon enough to see the Palace guards drag her friend away. He was dead to her in the Force. She couldn’t believe what just happened. Mara scrambled to her feet to flee, yet she was rooted to the spot when her Master suddenly paid her attention. She feared him right there, all of her own defiances died with Lukka. She wanted to live, yet her fate was sealed with the sinister smile her Master gave her. The glowing yellow eyes promised pain, pain for her if she was foolish enough._

_“He shall live, my Hand. This wound will teach him to disobey his Master’s order. Listen to me, my child, because he was so ready to give his life to save yours, he will be yours once I am done with him.”_

_He will be yours…_

Mara snapped out of her thoughts when she watched the guards unstrap SKY-02. They had put him through the wipe as it became the norm after missions. Usually, the procedure was fast enough for her not to dwell on her memories, but they had hunted that darn Padawan for nearly a whole month and it left SKY-02 unruly and hard on command.

Mara used to not be in the room when he was wiped of all memories, reset to zero, because at the beginning it was all that she had lost. She couldn’t bear to see him, hated to have to command him to eat, sleep or even go to the refresher like he was some kind of toddler. She hated how he lashed out at the beginning, not recognizing anything and afraid, so afraid that he stepped into the Force and fought with everything at his disposal, yet he didn’t know what he was doing, or for what.

Now she accompanied them, watched the procedure with a stony face when they strapped him in, bare of anything but his pants, and restraining his prosthesis, and then shocked him with a high voltage until he looked at them blankly. Mara tried everything in her power to hold onto the very little memories Lukka had ever since Palpatine returned him to her so he would remember her, and remember what little was there of him. She had curled up around these memories and bore the lightning that chased through her even through the Force, as it was much less than anything Lukka experienced. Every time he remembered a bit more was a success on their side.

“Miss Jade.” A trooper called out to her as she gathered Lukka’s armor to put it back onto him. She gave the trooper an angry glare and the man underneath quivered in fear, but wouldn’t back off.

“What?!” She growled at him as she went to work. At least she had gotten a fresh under armor from the supplies so Lukka wouldn’t run around half-naked under the scratched-up armor.

“The Emperor wishes to see you once you are ready, Miss.” The trooper said and she huffed. The redhead dismissed the trooper and went on her work as the other personnel cleared out the room. She would take her time, Palpatine could rot in hell for all she cared, she would take time to make Lukka representable again. He used to be always cleaned up, and seeing him in another state upset her. She guided him over to the sink in the room and with a few coaxes she was able to wash out the grim dirt from his hair, and shave off the gruff stubbles from his face. For a moment she put a hand over his left cheek, and he seemed to lean in, and she smiled as she cleaned the residue blood of what was once a cut from his cheek.

The moment was gone far too soon as she knew letting her Master wait any longer would end with punishment, and she knew she would only get a small burnt of it, as Lukka would be the one who would suffer more in punishment for her. At least it calmed her nerves to have him just one step behind her on her right. Lukka’s presence might be blank to any other Force user, there but like a void of neither darkness nor light, but she could feel the few rays that he still emitted, or rather broke through the cracks of whatever Palpatine had done to him.

“Master.” She said as she fell to a knee on the steps in front of his throne. It filled her with satisfaction that Lukka did not bow, but stood there like the carved-out monoliths of the Jedi of old. She knew how much it irritated her Master but he wouldn’t attack his own project if it wasn’t clear defiance.

“How is SKY-02 doing?” The Sith Master asked in a bored tone and Mara wanted to snap at him to cut the small-talk, but she wasn’t suicidal.

“He received his wipe on schedule and is fully functional. The mission was hardly trouble for us.”

“Yet you took so long to find the remains of the Jedi. Why, Jade?” Sidious hissed dangerously and she clamped down on her fear of what he would do to them if he deemed them failures yet again.

“The Padawan used an artifact that masked his presence so far that he had no signature in the Force at all. It took me and SKY-02 time to find what is missing, but we got him in an abandoned base before he could do any more harm to the Empire, Milord.” She reported and let Sidious intrude her mind to see himself. At least she was able to cut out the talk with Vader.

“And where is this artifact now, child?” Palpatine asked, yet again sweetly and fully in control. She gulped and shook her head.

“In order to kill the Padawan we had to destroy it. I made quick process to it why SKY-02 stalled him.” She answered truthfully. It had taken her long enough to reach it before Lukka would have tired in the battle. He was efficient, but no training would be sufficient enough for a foe that was impenetrable.

“A shame.”

“If I may, Master?”

“What is it, child?” Palpatine growled and dared to raise her voice.

“Lord Vader’s presence was not welcomed.”

“Oh, and why would the aid of my best be unwelcomed to you, Hand?” The Emperor hissed and she winced as he pressed on her fear and anger.

“Not only was he useless to us, but it also set SKY-02 off and disturbed his concentration when Lord Vader entered his reach in the Force. Hadn’t I commanded him to stand down, or Vader would have been less restrained at SKY-02 seemingly insolent behavior we would miss one or another asset.” She retorted and the Master waved at it dismissingly.

“If Lord Vader should lose to your tool, dear, then it should happen, but as he is, SKY-02 could never take on a Master, let alone a Sith. He is a useful tool, but a tool neither less.” He declared and Mara sheeted inwardly. If Palpatine hadn’t crippled Lukka beyond anything possible she was sure that he could take Darth Vader by now.

“My dear, don’t forget that Empire Day is coming up. I want both of you representable and mingling with the crowd.” The Sith Lord then informed her and she sucked in a deep breath.

“SKY-02 cannot do that. You can let him stand guard, but he will not be able to walk around the crowd, Master.”

“Then a guard he shall be, my Hand. He is _yours_ after all.” Palpatine said dismissively and released his hold on her, both in the Force and in the physical world as he waved her away. She whispered a command at Lukka who certainly heard her as he followed her without hesitation. Once the doors to the throne room closed behind her she let go of a shuddering breath and sought out their quarters.


	2. The Father

The Father

* * *

The Dark Lord Darth Vader had the second-worst week of his life, only topped by the week that marked his Fall to the Dark Side. The unexpected meeting with Jade was the very mark of that week. Vader knew that Palpatine had sent someone else to do this job already, but they had failed their time-window. It annoyed the Sith to no end that he had to clean up the mess that one of Palpatine’s pet projects had left behind, and he truly despised anything that concerned the Emperor’s Hands, most of all Jade. His master had him supervise the training of the young girl a few times, and every time she felt just wrong to him like she was out for his blood, out for his Master’s blood and angry. Normally that was the best and fastest way for a Force-sensitive like her to tap into the Dark Side, but something held her back and Darth Vader sneered at her weakness.

He was mildly surprised to see her. Jade was Palpatine’s most valued Hand, an assassin in every fiber of her body and normally mingled around the court to eliminate whoever irked Palpatine more than usual. He sheeted when she bit back at him when he was about to strike down that young man with a Force presence unknown to him. And then the Force pushed him to listen to her story, or more likely their story as she and the young man had shared most of their life together.

He listened and his anger rolled in waves. At first, it was her declaration that the youngling was supposed to replace him one day, that Palpatine had trained the boy to be the next apprentice and ultimately kill him. But then he looked back into the blank face of the boy that didn’t even have a name of his own and knew Palpatine had thrown his plans to the wind. Vader was irritated why the Emperor didn’t get rid of a liability and had killed someone so strong in the Force right away, only to realize that the young man was off worse than a slave. And that ignited Vader’s anger to a new high because if there is something, he hated more than the day on Mustafar, it was slavery and breaking people beyond anything. He had no scruple to kill a man, but never did he break someone until they didn’t know who they were. He left them quivering, or dead if he needed information, but he never bent them to serve him once he was done with them.  
Vader was furious beyond any measures because his Master knew his opinion to slavery and he certainly knew that Vader would encounter that boy eventually.

What surprised the Dark Lord the most was the bond that snapped into place between them so easily. He felt the boy through the Force so clearly, yet it felt like someone had put a blanket on the boy’s Force presence. The young one was a raw nerve, untapped power whipping around like a Tatooine sandstorm, yet bottled in like the atmosphere of a planet. His respirator strained to push air into his lungs when he gasped at the sheer power that his Master had thrown away so willingly because the boy wouldn’t kill Jade. It slowly faded as they left the planet but the boy’s Force presence was imprinted into him.

Vader gathered the knife Jade had thrown at his feet like it was of any value. The Sith stared at the weapon for a moment, his red tainted vision nearly made the blood on it invisible, but it was dark enough. He ripped off a piece of his cape and wrapped it around the blade and tucked it away into a pouch on his belt.

Back on the _Devastator,_ he gave the knife to a droid with the simple demand to analyze it.   
He went to rest in the hyperbaric chamber. Well, it was less resting and more meditating over what happened as the _Devastator_ headed back to Coruscant through Hyperspace. But a meditative state wouldn’t come easy to him. Somehow his limbs ached more than usual, his mostly synthetic skin itched like thousands of needles pricking him and his scars burned like they were fresh. It reminded Vader once again how poor his own health state was, and that he wasn’t getting any younger. Suddenly he was glad that the chamber had no mirror because he knew that his once handsome face was no more, and the yellow of his eyes would fill him in shame.

Jade’s angry words forced him to rethink some things concerning his master. For her and that boy, Sidious became a slaver, the very thing he despised more than Obi-Wan’s betrayal and _her_ death at his hands. Sidious was the cause of a lot of pain he endured too. Not only had his master promised that he would help him to rescue Padmé but didn’t do anything at the end, instead he put him in this suit that caused him constant physical pain. If it wasn’t for the Force, he was sure that he would have keeled over a long time ago, but for some reason he hung on, desperate to prove something even he didn’t know. Chasing down wanna-be Jedi was hardly a task these days. He had his revenge on them, even though Obi-Wan had slipped through his finger countless times, but Vader was confident that Obi-Wan was either suffering the loss of the order or dead by now. The latter being less likely as he still felt the frizzled remains of the bond they once shared.  
Hunting the Rebels was hardly challenging for him. At least with their numbers growing and them getting more and more organized they ended up as good lightsaber practice.

He felt someone approach his chambers and growled angrily. He didn’t even get a few hours of rest without being disturbed. Frustrated he pushed the button for the helmet to close back over his marred face and waited for the hiss of pressurized air escaping the chamber. The temperature or the room drooped several degrees as a man in medical clothing stepped in, closely followed by the medical droid he had stopped to test the knife.

“Lord Vader.” The doctor greeted and bowed deeply.

“I wished not to be disturbed, doctor, and when my officers can follow this simple rule, surely you can do. This better is good or you will know what disturbing my means.” He growled angrily and felt the man’s fear skyrocketing.

“My Lord, surely this is important. The blood sample you sent to be tested is truly disturbing. Not only does it blow up the scale of the Midichlorian count, but it is also full of drugs that could tranquilize a Nerf. Although the drugs seem to be weakening in the system, maybe whoever this sample belongs too hasn’t been given any more of them for a while.”

“What is the count, doctor?” Vader asked curiously. A long time ago, his was the highest count ever and hearing the man’s astonishment made him question if Sidious had found someone stronger than him, and just kept the poor fool under so many tranquilizers that he had nothing else to do but to follow every order the Emperor wished.

“Something between 18.000 and 19.000. May I ask, Lord Vader, if whoever this belongs, is going to be a problem for the Empire? Someone, this strong in the Force could be lethal to us.” The man nearly whispered and Vader’s eyes narrowed behind the protective lenses.

“And do tell my, doctor, how you know about the Force and the connection to the Midichlorians? If I remember right this is forbidden knowledge.” He hissed and reached into the Force. He felt the man’s fear spike again, and the doctor truly quivered in front of the Emperor’s right-hand man. Still, it didn’t feel as satisfying, as usual, to put fear into his men. The only good thing is that Sidious still hadn’t found himself a new, more powerful student. The boy might be strong in the Force, blazingly so and with the right training could even challenge him, but he was still stronger.

“I… I researched it. In the academy, we were trained to look for an unusually high amount to sort out potential terrorists, but we didn’t get a lot of information on why. There were… old books, Lord Vader.” The doctor answered truthfully, terror in his eyes as an invisible rope snuck around his throat and tightened with every second that passed. If he could, Vader would have huffed in annoyance, but he let the Force slip through his fingers and watched the now red-faced man gasp for air.

“What is your name?” He demanded to know and the doctor squirmed, most likely ready to flee if given the opportunity.

“Lieutenant Deell Lavar, Milord.” He mumbled and Vader nodded.

“Anything else? And do not concern yourself, the one who this belongs to is an agent of the Empire. Any information about this person stays between us, am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir. And yes, there is a lot. Human male, around 17 or 18 years old? Malnourished for sure but healthy, besides the tranquilizer. Metal in the blood, probably due to some kind of prosthesis, but not worryingly. The quick comparison to the databank matches his ancestral heritage with Naboo and Tatooine.”

“Hold your thought there, Lieutenant. Naboo and Tatooine?” He hissed. This was too much of a coincidence for his liking. Vader ground his teeth as anger and… was it worry?... flared to a new high.

“Yes, well, there aren’t many records on Tatooine humans but it whoever the record-donor was that this sample matched with was from the Outer Rim planet.”

Oh, Vader knew far too well who the doctor was referring too. He personally made sure that any records of the Jedi were anonymized and put into the records in case it matched and some other Jedi had his fingers in the cookie jar as well. It was surprising how many Jedi-children he had found abandoned in the galaxy. The anger he felt for this particular betrayal was like a raging storm. They had insisted on celibacy, preached how dangerous love and attachments were, yet so many had convinced children all over the place.   
And as far as he knew, he was the only Tatooine born on these records. The possibility that the blood sample matched with someone else of Tatooine who was registered was there, but this particular combination was… rather unique.

“I want a full match with the heritage and a complete summary of this ASAP. And I want it to be matched against my records as well. Be cautious, Lieutenant Lavar, because if a single word about my medical history is even as much as rumored, I will find you and your family and erase every trace of your existence. Am I clear?!” He ordered and the man fearfully nodded, clutching his datapad hard enough for the metal to creak underneath the doctor’s hands.

“Dismissed.” He ordered and watched as the man scrambled out of his rooms to, hopefully, get back to his work. Vader went to pace at the bridge, too much on edge to settle back into mediation. His fury was felt on the whole ship and the officers scrambled to get out of his way. Those who were able to flee their posts did, the others tried to look as meek as possible to not gain the Dark Lord’s attention. Darth Vader himself paced in front of the main bridge’s window. Every few minutes he took a second to look at the Hyperspace flying by. Once he would have enjoyed the view, but now?

He could not.

Eventually, a few hours later he was able to settle again. Somehow, he was glad that Sidious never seemed to be able to feel his turmoil when he was in Hyperspace, or he was sure his Master would have called to find the newest source of anger of his apprentice. Lately, he felt like his Master trying to get him to escalate. Maybe Sidious hoped his anger would get him killed in a frenzied chase with the rebels? It was strange how his Master was more and more disapproving of anything he did, going so far to shift his power in the Navy to that rat Tarkin. 

His thoughts circled back to the boy and Jade. Vader wouldn’t admit that he shuddered at the thought of a blank-faced slave. The last time he had seen something similar was when he was a child and a slave readily activated his detonator to be free. But that slave had a choice, unlike this boy. He hated Jade, but more so his Master. This was a hard slap right into his face. _Sky-02_. And he was supposed to be _Sky-01_.

_Slaves_.

All his life he was a _slave_ in disguise. The Jedi might have claimed that they had freed him, but the chip still lingered over his collar-bone, inactive. They had given him another _Master_ , and even though Obi-Wan never treated him badly until that fateful day, he still was a _Master_ to him, and they had denied him to finally get rid of the last bids of being shackled down. Yet, the moment he reached for freedom they sent Obi-Wan to either get him back or to kill him, _like the detonator under his skin_.   
And once again he finds himself as a slave. Shackled down by a suit that caused him more pain every day, limbs too heavy for him, and barely alive, only spite and anger keeping him going as he followed his _Master’s_ every whim.

A knock ripped him out of his spiraling thoughts. The door to his rooms opened and the doctor stepped back in. Vader could swear that even with the red tainted vision the man looked like he never had seen the sun, pale as a sheet of paper.

“My Lord, the results.” The lieutenant stuttered and Vader grabbed for his own datapad as the results were transmitted. The doctor was ready to flee but Vader wouldn’t have it and with a simple flick of his wrist and use of the Force and the door shut close right in front of the quivering man’s nose.

“Explain this to me, doctor, because I am not as well medical versed as you seem to be.” The Dark Lord lied, knowing too well what he was seeing, but he wanted to hear it as well.

“Y….es, my Lord. I…. found an exact match in the databank. It was restricted but I was able to access it through some connections from Coruscant.   
Project _SKY-02_. As I…. said, human male, no name in the file. Soon to be 17 years old. Left-arm completely severed and replaced with a modified prosthesis. From the pictures and attachments, I saw it suggested heavy torture mostly through electricity. The tranquilizer disrupts the connection to the Force so the subject wouldn’t lash out after several failed attempts.   
Concerning the match with your own…. I am deeply sorry… There is a parental match between the subject and you… Lord Vader.” Lavar reported and his eyes searched wildly for an exit as the room’s temperature drooped so far that breath was visible.

Vader didn’t notice when the datapad in his hands exploded into fine dust. He didn’t notice the whole ship shuddering, and he hoped that Sidious would feel his anger even in Hyperspace because this kind of betrayal would end in a bloodbath. Vader wanted to shout and rage, to destroy and didn’t even notice as the doctor gasped for air. He simply took his lightsaber and trashed anything in his reach, not bothering the slightest what kind of damage he would bring upon the ship.

It was time to sort out the incompetent and spies from his ship.

* * *

He took a deep breath as he kneed in front of the holoprojector. They had reached the space above Coruscant, but Vader didn’t as much as attempt to take a shuttle to the Imperial Palace. He let his anger flare wildly, so Sidious would definitely feel him, but he would not try to get himself or his _son_ killed because he would just rush in and duel the Sith-Lord that had brought the Republic to its knees in the state he was in. Because he _could not_ do this alone.   
As soon as they came to halt one of the few officers that survived his wrath had come up to him that the Emperor wished to speak to him. It wasn’t as much as a wish as a demand to be followed.

“What is thy bidding, my Master.” He grounded out.

“Your anger, my friend, is felt even by the weakest minds on Imperial Center. What happened, Lord Vader?”, the aged Sith Lord asked, his voice raspy like sandpaper scraping over a metal surface.

“Incompetence and traitors within our lines, my master. I had to discover the corruption running deep within and wish to end it before it could seriously harm.” He answered without hesitation. It was no lie, more like a wrapped-up half-lie, but should be enough to fool Sidious. Vader had learned from the best in regards to lies and half-truths.

“Oh, do tell me, my friend.” Sidious inquired and if Vader could snarl properly at the man, or even sigh, he would have done so.

“There is nothing to tell, my Master. The ones I found on the _Devastator_ are already rooted out, but it will take time and effort to get rid of every single one in our system.” He avoided, but Sidious seemed to be happy enough with that as he didn’t question it further.

“Good, good. I wish for you to be present at the festivals, Lord Vader. It would be good to remind the public that our Navy stands for more than hunting down these pesky Rebels.” Palpatine ordered and Vader had to bid back any replies he could come up with so he could damn his master to the seven Sith-Hells and back. For him, Empire Day was the worst day of the year. It marked _her_ death and his renewed slavery, as Sidious was no longer treating him like a cherished friend rather than someone less than him. He had thought he had lost everything that day, but knowing his son was alive… Vader didn’t know if this made it worse or better.

“As you wish.” He managed to ground out and Palpatine seemed to be pleased enough with that answer. Vader waited until the holo flickered out before he stood, gnashing his teeth in boiling anger. Now knowing that he had a son… The child had to be free.

Vader closed his eyes as he settled back into his chamber. He knew about his reputation among the galaxy, he was unpredictable and wild, and everywhere he went he only left ash in his wake.  
He had lost everything that had grounded him. Obi-Wan betrayed him, Sidious didn’t care if he left carnage as long as it didn’t hurt the Empire beyond anything they could push under the carpet, and Padmé was gone… but his child would be a new anchor. He would direct his attention to set his son free, even if the Empire had to burn for it.

* * *

He was never a fan of grand parties. During his time as Padawan and Knight, the Jedi didn’t care about grand celebrations. The biggest gatherings were for funerals or ceremonies and even those mostly only considered only those close to the Jedi or Padawan. Even his own marriage was just him and Padmé, a marriage that should have a ceremony worth of a Queen, but his sworn creed had forced them into secrecy. The secrecy that had killed Padmé most likely.

He stood like a statue in the shadows of the throne, but the guests knew he was there, watching them closely. His gaze roamed over the gathered audience and he could only sneer at the politicians and high-ranking officers that could be spared from their posts gathered. Lots of daughters and sons were sent on the dance floor as their parents formed new alliances or talked in hushed tones.

It didn’t take Vader long to find Jade under the gathered crowd of dancing youths. His anger flared at the idea of her. A slave that held the leash of another was still a slaver to him. He had luck back on Tatooine but in the inner Hutt circles even the slaves had ranks and most of them were gained in the ugliest ways possible.   
Jade twirled around a young man; her shade of hair stood out more prominent though the optic lenses of his helmet. She was thoroughly shielded from him as always.

He let his gaze wander and frowned when he didn’t feel his son right away. His presence was blurred and throughly dampened. He couldn’t risk reaching out with Palpatine in the same room. It took him painfully long to find the boy as he stood with the palace guards. The armor was changed, royal red with the imperial insignia. The only thing that stood out on him was the silver gleam of a metal arm. Why it wasn’t shrouded in armor as well as something beyond Vader.

“Something caught your interest, my friend?” Sidious asked as he sensed Vader’s attention focusing on something.

“Jade, and her guard. Her presence is not welcomed.”

“Yet you try to get a sense out of her, why is that?”

“I thought her not to be competent enough to fight a Jedi. The last time I saw the girl she was barely able to swing a saber with the intent to kill.”

“It has been quite some time since she was under your tutelage, my friend. And her guard is the perfect example of what a soldier should be in our troops but I fear others might not stand up to his example.”

_Because no one other than a high force-sensitive can stand your torture_ , Vader hissed inwardly but clamped down on his anger as it would be detected by Sidious if he let it out.

“If you let, I would like to expand her training.” He offered. If he wanted to get close to his son, he needed to get to Jade and she was Sidious’ Hand. He could feel the black tendrils of Sidious searching though him, to get the intent of his offer because nothing between them was just a mere offer, so he put his tightest walls, walls that his master didn’t even know about, around his recently gained knowledge and put the intent to test Jade in its place.

“You may. Maybe you will remind her that just because there is no teacher here anymore that she still has a master to obey.” Sidious growled dangerously. Vader was surprised that he even allowed so much as insolent behavior. Whatever Jade is doing is putting her not into their Master’s favor and it would fit Vader just well.

“If it is your wish.” He replied and returned to silence. He needed to plan carefully from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a lot of chapters at the same time and this one was not the first of the ones I wrote to be finished.   
> The one other thing I have to say is:  
> Stay strong, stay home, stay healthy/or get well soon and leave kudos to the authors, not just me, but every other author you enjoy to read out there. It is a great way to cheer us up during these days and fire up those mills we call heads.


	3. The Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you. It is Star Wars Day and I will give you two chapters.  
> We also have someone new appear!
> 
> This one, "The Son" took me ways too long to be honest. Some of it might be that I struggled to not do HUGE timeskips between chapters as I have prewritten the next chapter before this one, another part of my struggle has been the concept of online University. I dont do well with the whole "home office" learning methode and this brings a whole new sets of struggles and the general new dislike to computers (good thing for a student of Media huh?). There are too many unknowns thanks to the Virus atm for me and well... Who am I telling.  
> Still, "Cry of Freedom" is planed through and I really want to go with this story, even if it takes me longer for some chapters than others.  
> Stay strong through this daring times, and even that damn virus will find its end at some point and we can return to normality.

**The Son**

* * *

She felt them. Both of their attention was on her and she didn’t like it one bit. Forgotten was the son of some small planet senator as she tried to read their intent, but it was fruitless. Mara felt strangely exposed in just the backless navy-blue dress. She had a single knife hidden strapped on her tight but it was hard enough if rouges decided to crash the party on a suicide mission. Not like it would happen with both Vader and the Imperial Navy on Coruscant, but she was paranoid enough to not believe in this false security. Even within this inner circle of Moffs and senators, there were at least some who waited for their turn to strike, and she had already had hunted a few of them.

She excused herself politely when the next dance partner was coming up to her and looked for Lukka. Her brave soldier stood ramrod still where she has left him and waited for something to happen. She approached him and stood a few moments in the shadows beside him to keep watch over the crowd instead of being in the middle of it, and cleared her head.  
Mara held a great deal of hatred for these dances ever since the Emperor had her ordered to be a participant once she was old enough because not only were they stuffed with traitors and spies but also attracted every single man with some kind of power behind their name that thought they could snatch up some young spouses and potential wives. It irritated and irked her beyond anything to be reduced to a plaything in their eyes. Force knows she had more danger and power in one little finger than their pretty titles held.

“Let’s go. The audience tonight is boring and I’d rather retire for the night.” She said to him and the red helmet dipped in acknowledgment. They used one of the side entrances and the guards there didn’t even seem to notice as they went on. She led them through the hallway that led to their quarters when suddenly someone bumped into her, their heads knocking comically into each other. Mara wasn’t the one to stumble back though, and her eyes zeroed onto the other person, someone she hadn’t seen there yet. Lukka beside her tensed and his presence radiated that he locked onto someone that had a stronger than normal Force Presence.

“I am sorry.” The other woman mumbled and Mara’s eyes narrowed even in the dimly lighted hallway at her apologies. In front of her was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, wearing a simple yet elegant white rope, decorated with jewelry and ornaments of her family and planet. Her brown hair was complicated braided into a dashing hairstyle.  
Rumors had that her entire planet was reeking of Rebels but Palpatine had yet to send her out to the peaceful planet to investigate. Whatever Alderaan was hiding, their politicians or more precisely Senator Bail Organa were clever enough to hide it in Empire friendly propaganda while playing his cards close. And that girl shouldn’t even be here.

“Princess Organa, I have to apologize, but you shouldn’t be here or the guards might be suspicious about you walking through restricted areas.” Mara huffed in a good-natured tone and felt for her presence in the Force. It was there but didn’t feel any special, just another small light in the darkness. Whatever had Lukka in a frenzy was not near.

“Oh, I was just looking for the refresher.”

“Then you should have asked for a guide. These are the quarters of the palace staff and they are all only equipped with personal refreshers.”

“Then I shall return to the party and ask for the way there. You have me on a disadvantage though…”

“My name is not relevant. I am just another servant on the Emperor’s court, Princess.”

“A highly regarded one, with a personal guard… It makes me curious if you are more than you seem to be.” The Alderaan princess mused and Mara was ready to raise her hackles at her discernment. Why didn’t Organa look the other way as any other would?

“And why should it matter to you, Princess?” She gritted out and Organa’s eyes twinkled, knowing she hit a nerve with the red-head.

“The party is in full swing and you are part of the Emperor’s court. You, of all people, should be there, yet you retire early. I am asking myself if something happened that you rather not enjoy your majesty’s celebration of the day the Empire was born.” Organa voiced her thoughts and Mara saw red. This day was not enjoyable for her. It wasn’t for _him_ , why should she enjoy the day that brought the man into power that ruined everything in her life.

“I have my reasons. Goodnight.” She growled and marched past Organa, bodily dragging her only friend with her that had planted himself to the ground like a tree, staring at that small and smug princess. But then it was like the Force pushed her to turn, to tell Organa what she wanted and she let out a bitter sigh.

“Organa!” She called the other woman to hold, “My name is Mara Jade. He never had a name to go by other than the one I call him by, Lukka. And we are _servants_ to the Emperor as long as we know.” The _‘We have no rights here, and don’t know a way out’_ stayed unspoken but Organa’s face fell and she was suddenly emotional, blinking away unshed angry tears, a trait that shouldn’t be seen in public. Maybe the princess wasn’t as yet ready to face her upcoming calling into the senate, but Mara felt like she had secured herself help for the future, even if it laid in the hands of a possible traitor.

“We’ll meet again, Jade.” The Alderaan princess bid and walked away, leaving the other two to brooding. With the tension suddenly gone and Lukka slowly relaxing she led them to their rooms, whatever Organa looked for in the servant quarters long forgotten in her mind.

* * *

The next day had her on edge. Something felt off and Mara hated it when the day started like that because it suggested that whatever the day brought; it was not good.

For short: She had a _bad_ feeling about this.

Dressing back into her personalized outfit and helping Lukka to get back into his regular armor was done quick enough for her to have time to spare. She pulled up a chair and stared a moment into his eyes, blue as the skies on a planet with little to no pollution. She let her gaze wander, memorizing once again every scar and line on his face, where the line of the mask parted his face into two shades, one tanned, the other pale. She had never understood the muzzle but it was a crude reminder that he once was lively and a talkative boy. She bowed her head and so did he like a gesture of respect but it had another purpose for them and she had made sure he would remember this gesture even through the memory wipes.

“ _Kar’tayl_ ” (Knowledge/Awareness), she whispered as she snaked a hand into his hair, already too long for her taste, and he returned the gesture.  
With the clones nearly completely gone and the Mandalorian staying far away from Coruscant she had chosen Mando’a for her own code phrase. It was one of the few languages she knew, and the only one she had picked up from a long-term mission, so Sidious wouldn’t know about it.

“Gar partaylir cabur” (You remember, guardian). Through the awkward angle, she saw his eyes shut as the phrase sank into him. Unlike the sharp commands in the Sith tongue that their Master had forced upon them, Mando’a never had the same effect on Lukka. While the Sith language was like a cracking whip and thundering, an echo of lightning, these commands in the Mandalorian language were affiliated with the care she put into keeping him together and human. The little gestures and the grand ones. The affection she felt for him ever since she was old enough to understand these feelings.

The Force shifted just slightly, and only she would have noticed anyway, as the barriers she created to protect what little memories she could hide away returned to him. Lukka let go of a heavy breath and then opened his eyes, a familiar stubborn glint there even if it was just noticeable to someone who really looked for it.

They were rudely ripped out of the moment when her com beeped and she growled angrily at that stupid thing. Mara stalked over to where it laid and activated it.

“Miss Jade, you are expected to board the Devastator on 1200. This is an order from the Emperor as you shall report to Lord Vader’s command. The Emperor also wants to remind you that he wishes to hear from his _Dear Ones_ if something is amiss.” A servant informed her and Mara acknowledged it with a short _Yes_. The holo flickered out and she threw it against the wall, watching it splintering into thousands of sharp pieces. It wasn’t the first com to have lived through that fate, but she knew it would cost her but for now, Mara couldn’t care less. Not only didn’t their _Master_ not bother to call her directly but left it to a servant, she was to be under Vader’s command _AND_ spy on him. Neither of which she actually WANTED to do. There goes the reason for her bad feeling.

She felt the wave of tranquility coming from Lukka, who didn’t feel a threat and was without realizing trying to calm her. She sighed, knowing far too well that her distress put him on edge.  
So she packed up the little few things that belonged to them and made sure she had their lightsabers on her belt.

The shuttle that would bring them to the Star Destroyer was packed with stormtroopers. Mara and Lukka stood out badly, with her dark clothes and his used and painted armor without the usual bucket of a helmet. Unlike their plastoid armor, she had made sure that his was slowly replaced with metal plating that still had the white painting but with the rising numbers of assignments they were sent on, and the resulted dents and cutups led to its unique look.  
And she could feel curious glances which irritated her to no end.

“What is there to look at, trooper?” She growled at the nearest one and the trooper twitched but stood his ground.

“This is not regulation, sir.”

“He is not of the corps, trooper. We are agents under Lord Vader himself, so do not concern yourself with our uniform.”

“Yes, sir.” The trooper confirmed fast and the rest of the flight went without a hitch. Mara was surprised when the Sith Lord himself stood in the hangar bay, his gaze and whole presence firmly locked onto the two of them. She shuddered at the dark vortex just outside of her mental shields that represented the Emperor’s right-hand man within the Force, and she surely could feel Lukka tense, even as it wasn’t visible. The troopers marched out in goose-step around her, giving her the minimal chance to recover from any ominous feelings she had over facing the only other man that haunted her in her nightmares. The hiss of the respirator was loud enough to push any other thought out of her head as she went down the ramp, flanked by her brave soldier.

“I did not expect a welcome committee, Lord Vader.” She greeted, reverting to her sarcastic snide as it was the only way to hide her fear.

“Follow me, Jade, as your training will begin immediately.” The giant of a man commanded and she shuddered. She had to put up her pace to keep up with the Sith Lord who didn’t stop for anyone while he led her through the seemingly endless corridors of the _Devastator_. He suddenly stopped and they ended up in a reinforced room, bare of anything.

And then they waited. She wanted to pace or do something as her nerves started to raise, but she knew better than to include into old bad habits. Palpatine didn’t like her fidgeting and Vader hated her even more, and she could feel that he was expanding like a Blackhole for some reason unknown to her.

That was until the ship shuddered right under them, the air shifting as the Star Destroyer entered Hyperspace.

Invisible fingers clamped around her throat and she panicked, blindly lashing out into the Force. She heard an angry roar and the sound of armor hitting armor, the angry hissing of a strained respirator and then the pressure on her throat was nearly gone, but not completely. She blinked away the tears of pain and searched for Lukka. To her surprise, he and Vader had each other at gunpoint, neither willingly giving up as two red lightsabers pointed at vital organs. What was more surprising was the fact that Vader kneeled on one leg as he was brought off-balance, yet he had his lightsaber mere inches from Lukka’s throat. The armored young man had the ‘saber he had gotten from her belt in a position that would allow him to behead Vader if he didn’t take his own blade to defend himself. Both Force user stood like they were frozen in the moment and then the pressure around her throat vanished and Vader batted Lukka’s saber away as she hadn’t given the kill command right away, too stunned about what occurred.

“ _Kioska Kalv.(Stand down/Sith Language)”_ She wheezed out the command and Lukka stepped back from Vader and returned at her side. She plugged the lightsaber out of his hands and deactivated the hissing blade, but didn’t put it away, warily watching Vader.

“I should have gone on and killed you regardless,” Vader growled threatening.

“And what good would it have done?! Why attack me at all, _Lord Vader!_ ” She spat and fought the coughing fit. Her own anger welled up and she had to hold back to not return the attack, knowing how foolish it would be to fight Vader.

“You are a pest as are the rest of _Sidious Hands_. I should have killed all of you before you even had the chance to come into power. No one needs _slavers!_ ” The man bellowed and she stepped back at his lashing fury. Her shields failing against the bombardment of hatred and anguish. She could actually _feel_ him even beyond all the hatred he threw at her and he was frightened and in a lot of self-inflicted pain. She didn’t even know what was going on anymore.

“I am _not_ a slaver!” She tried to defend herself but winced at the thought of how this might look like, her calling Lukka back like some _attack dog_ instead of letting him go through with his fight.

“Jade, are you that blinded by your position to not see that you became the very thing you hate? You told me your share my feelings about slavers, yet you are one yourself.”

“ _Hypocrite_.” She hissed, knowing too well how many planets he had enslaved in their master’s name.

“Maybe, but unless you, once time has come, I can bend the rules to my will and this will end.”

And that was when the realization hit her like a speeder. Vader was waiting like a Great Krayt Dragon hidden under the dunes to strike when the time has come. One little weakness of the Emperor and he would attack.

Treason.

Somehow it was laugher that bubbled up within her, like denial as she couldn’t see Vader attacking their Master just like that, but here they were, talking about treason.

“And you think with killing me you could free him to gain an advantage? I told you, he wouldn’t listen to you unless you know the commands. He would be utterly useless to you and waste away.” Mara giggled, patting Lukka’s armored shoulder mockingly and Vader’s helmet crooked into an angle that suggested that she should go on.

“I don’t know why I should tell you this at all. Right now, this is the only leverage I have against you because it seems your weakness is that you won't harm him to get to me.” She growled, feeling guilty inside because it was a dirty move and she couldn’t be sure that Vader would never go for the killing blow. Overall, she was a frightened teenager clinging to the last straws.

“I will tell you why, Jade, and then you better hand him over to me. He is not yours to command and no one’s slave. He is a freeborn who was put into slavery through _Sidious_.” Vader relented but spat the name of their master with venom in his voice. They still stayed there, tense and ready to attack each other, and Mara hated the constant feeling of flight or fight battling within her.

“Ok. If you know how to free him of this _mess_ I cannot object.” She muttered against her soar throat and Vader’s helmet dipped in acknowledgment.

“The knife with his blood bore interesting results, Jade. Not only is he a Force user second only to me and maybe Sidious, but he is my _son_.”

“No… no way.” She denied, the thought of it too crazy to believe. Her Lukka, the boy without a name was supposed to be the son of Vader? Her kind soldier that had a heart of pure light and gold that was shattered and glued together the best she could have done, the son of a mass murderer?

“Why?”

“Why what, insolent child? Why should I continue this game? I gave you an answer, free him.”

“I can’t! Do you think I didn’t try? And how could he be your son? Are you that far fallen to just leave your child with someone like our _Master?_ Are you blind?!” She shouted outraged and her hatred for the black-clad man simmered even more. Lukka next to her vibrated with pent up energy, ready to strike if she commanded and right now, she would have loved to let Vader taste his own blade.

“I did not know. Sidious never introduced me to him, and even then, I wouldn’t have believed him. I thought him dead with his mother. I haven’t even felt his Force presence ever before so don’t you dare to throw your childish tantrum at me. I would have cut down Sidious the moment I knew he had my child. Now. Release. Him!” Vader snapped and once again she felt the pressure in the Force, his iron grip around her cracking shields.

“I can’t!”

“He still has a will of his own, Jade. I have seen it.”

“Well, it is gone! He was wiped again. If you want even to try getting him slowly to act on his own it will take _months_ to recover for him. All I could do was to keep some of his memories intact, but his will is beyond broken at the moment.” She hissed right back and stepped back until her back clashed against Lukka’s. She looked up to him but he just seemed to be mildly confused at best, too tense and awaiting an order but no fear at all.  
The redhead flinched when something cracked and her eyes went wide when she saw the giant crack of the window of the room.

“At least give me the orders.”

“No.”

“Why. Not.” The black glad behemoth ground out and Mara hated to reveal her last straw.

“Because once I tell you them, there is no stopping you from killing me.”

“Then you can either give them to me or I will get them on my own.”

“You make me suffer; he will attack.”

“He will not be there.”

“Then he will suffer too. Face it, every turn will hurt not only me, but him too, and it seems like you don’t want it.”

“Right now, I am debating if either _you_ or Sidious are the greater evil of the universe, Jade.” Vader hissed but stepped back, his dark tendrils vanishing back into his vortex within the Force and for the first time since the whole argument broke loose, she felt like she could breathe again. And then Vader commanded her out and she left with a glare, her soldier on her heel and a fuming Vader left behind.

* * *

The dark Lord waited until Jade left before he trashed the room completely in rage. No droid lived longer than a few seconds until he crushed them with either his sword or the Force. He fought until his prosthetics burned, his respirator wheezed and his heart regulator screamed at him to stop. That insolent brat had the guts to hold his son’s life over her own life and yet spoke of unfair treatment and slavery. She did not know _anything_ about slavery.

He knew the Sith language. Sidious left him enough time between assignments and stupid parades to study the ancient language as well as anything his Master allowed. But like any other language, there were thousands of words with the same meaning. Even if he managed to cut Jade out of his son’s life, it would take him forever to find the right commands and he wasn’t even sure if he would find all of them.

 _This is like the hidden chip in the clones’ heads._ A hissing voice provided and once again Vader wished for more droids to trash.  
Learning about the fates of the clones, most of them had grown on him, even those that didn’t serve under his command had, sent him on one of the first rampages across the galaxy. The 501st had not acted against his order, or him in that matter as he had renounced the Jedi, but the sickening feeling of your own men suddenly turning against you, most of them against their will, had to hang around like a foul smell.

Vader was pretty sure Sidious even had his own little commands burned into his son’s head. He needed to free the boy from Sidious as soon as he could, even if that meant keeping that petty little girl intact.

He stormed off the training room and went to the bridge, once again feeling no satisfaction at the cringing and shying away officers. He called the commanding Admiral to his side and put the man through the wringer until he had no reason to kill him for incompetence and went his way to his chambers. He couldn’t find rest and after hours of failing mediation, he called his 501st to another training room and sent someone to get Jade.

He didn’t care that she glared at him, looking like someone literally kicked her out of bed. His son, his _nameless_ son, stood as always at attention on her side, his armor in place. Vader could feel the curiosity of his men, all loyal _only_ to him and handpicked. He had still hated that they had replaced his clones at some point, but he had seen to all of them getting a well-earned retirement. Because if he was something, then it was possessive. Enough people had taken from him until all that was left was ashes and dust, so he kept his men, his officers, and his ships close. Finding someone that wasn’t _loyal_ to him was like the biggest insult they would have the misfortune to give.

“I thought we were through this,” Jade muttered when she came to get her own orders.

“I got you on my ship because I said to our Master that I would test you. And that is what I am doing.” Vader rumbled with distaste. He couldn’t care less about Jade, he wanted to see his boy fight, nothing more.

“And you couldn’t give me time until I healed the mess you had done to me?” She said and the former Jedi felt a tiny bit of satisfaction rise when he heard the faint rasp in her voice.

“No enemy would give you time to recover, girl. But _he_ seems to be in fine shape if you don’t want to fight.”

“What are you playing at, _Lord Vader_.” She spat and if he could he would raise a brow. The commanding trooper that stood not far from them shifted nervously, his visor clearly shifting from one Force user to another.

“My men are about to get through their routines. If you won’t join them, at least I would like to see what he is capable of.” Vader told her truthfully and Jade blew an angry sigh but nodded. She walked over to his son, the name she had given him, _Lukka_ , not feeling quite right on his tongue. Did Padmé even get a chance to name their child? Or was he ripped out of her dead body before he could have died? He had thought _that darn Jedi_ had whisked Padmé away and not that his Master got a hand on her. No, Jade had said the boy was found on Tatooine, which was by far not better but had spent most if not all of his life in Imperial Center.

He felt a shift in the Force, like someone ripping a curtain open and felt the greyish light, neither dark nor the brilliant Jedi light, that was his son in the Force open up, the faint bond between them that had formed after their first meeting roaring to life and ha crooked smile came over Vader’s lips. Maybe Jade wasn’t entirely truthful about not being able to get his son to react without the commands, because clearly there were ways to interact with the boy through the Force. He might have to try it later, now he wanted to see how his son fought without a lightsaber.

“Commander. 3 Squads, weapons to stun.” He ordered and with a flick of his wrist the room shifted to a course. The troopers followed his command right away while Jade side-eyed the shifting platforms questioning. She picked one picked a few weapons on display and gave them to the boy who pocketed them mechanically at various pouches under his armor and belt.  
Vader grimaced at the crude blasters, no Force-user who gave two bits about themselves would carry a blaster when it wasn’t absolutely necessary because their abilities granted them better ways of combat than just aim and shoot. The skill was trained for sure, but outside of a space battle, the lightsaber and Force powers were the weapon of choice.

And then he watched everything spring to action. His troopers spread out while his son quickly vanished from sight behind one of the obstacles and in the Force. The latter surprised him but Jade had explained that their _Master_ deemed the child’s Force powers too important to fully close him off, and a skill learned and trained into the deep memory couldn’t be uprooted so simply.  
He just got small glimpsed of what happened but Jade’s radiating smugness and the curses and shouts of his men were enough for Vader to know that his child was trained well enough in combat.

Vader’s head lowered on his chest in thought, while his senses were still trained on what was happening around him, he couldn’t shake the feeling of _wrongness_ off.

 _Padme_.

His he raised his gaze and watched his child flipping a trooper over like he didn’t weigh anything.  
Padme would have hated to see their child fight. She hadn’t liked him out in the war back then, but their child? He knew she would have moved mountains that her son would grow up in peace, even if it would have meant that she would leave her position on the Senate and move to the unknown regions. Hell, he would have gone with her if it meant they were saved, duty as a Jedi or not.  
Gritting his teeth, he watched the last trooper getting down through a well-aimed stun bolt and Jade barked out her commands for the blond to return.

“Commander.”

“Sir?” His trooper replied, surppressing his fear at their squad’s failure and its consequences.

“Get your man patched up and back into fighting condition as soon as possible. Despise the lost match they held their own well enough. Against someone like him, your man stood no chance.” The Dark Lord rumbled and the Commander bowed out and hastily ordered the rest of the 501st to get their comrades.

“Jade, with me.” He ordered and ignored the feelings of hatred from her.

“Still not enough?”

“He had done well under this condition, and I will not ask of either of you to continue today, but I would like to see what I can do to get rid of the Emperor’s influence on him.” He growled and she raised a brow at him.

“You really should give it a rest, Vader. I have tried anything I could come up with and it is torturing him more than just let it be.”

“Then once again I ask you what you suggest I will do with you? Like this, you are useless to me and liability to both of us.”

“We could run.”

“Foolish child, Sidious has bound you to his every whim. He can sense you through the whole Galaxy if he wants to.”

“Matter of fact, he can’t. The further I am from Coruscant the less he can influence me. Why do you think I am taking on any mission that takes me away? Because we can heal.”

“But Sidious has _him_ bound. And that bond has to be broken. He might not be able to sense you in the Force if you are shielding well enough, but he is open to the world. An open nerve.” Vader pressed the issue and she scowled at him but didn’t try and deny the fact. The Sith lead them back to his chambers and gestured her to sit down while he took a seat right in front of his son who, after another, now much softer command from Jade’s side, seated himself on the ground opposite to the Dark Lord. Vader hesitated, his child was so open to him, but no matter if Sith or Jedi, the intrusion of someone’s mind under his care always felt wrong to him. He didn’t care with anyone under his command these days, but his son, and in extension Jade, had every right to privacy, after so long without it.

He slowly reached out and felt the muted light curiously reach back. The Dark Side hissed but went on, black tendrils reaching out to the blank mind, and Lukka stiffened visible, as did Jade.

“I really …”

“Silence!” He growled and went on, only to be met with muted pain as he reached deeper. Vader flinched back when he looked at his son and saw silent tears streaking his cheeks, and suppressed shudders shaking the young man.

“Sidious… Was never gentle. You, me, him… we are too dark to get past his blockades. I only manage it during the wiping sessions when he has no other choice but to let me in so I can rescue whatever memories I can, but any other day? I just can loosen the blockade bit by bit through my own words.” Jade mumbled and Vader let go of his son’s Force presence.

“That means, we either keep on breaking him, risking one day he might not get up from it, or…”

“A light side user might have a chance.”

“There is none left. You and I saw to that, Jade.”

“Are you sure, Lord Vader? Rumors have you are still chasing after a ghost of the old Order.” Mara sneered as Sidious never kept the fact that Vader would be the one to kill the last of the Jedi, and if they ever crossed Kenobi, they were to bring him to Coruscant alive.

“I rather die than leave my son at the mercy of _that_ Jedi,” Vader growled so deeply that the voice coder strained to transmit it.

“Get over yourself, _Vader_. This is not about a stupid feud between you two, this is about rescuing Lukka. Beyond all the torture he is still light and a Light Side user is our ONLY chance to get him out of Sidious clutch.”

“Obi-Wan might see this as a chance to kill him if he sees no reason to rescue my son. He would rather see him dead than leave you alive for the Emperor to collect you again! And he might even be petty enough to just kill you right away so he can finally revenge his darn Order.”

“Revenge is not the Jedi way.”

“What do you know about the Jedi way, insolent child!” Vader boomed and Mara flinched, waiting for the attack. Nothing came; just the anger radiating from Vader like tides.

“Enough. You forgot who trained us. Sidious allowed us entrance to the Achieves often enough and I still believed the Jedi ideals doomed Lukka, but that doesn’t matter. “She replied and Vader started to pace the length of the room, hands folded on his back.

“Look, you might not agree to it, but he is our best try. You can even tell Sidious that you sent us after him and in one or two standard months you can report us missing in action and it isn’t even your fault. _If_ and that is a big if, that Jedi can break the bond Sidious might even believe it.” Mara suggested carefully and Vader thought about it.

Kenobi, for all his faults, still was a Jedi by heart and wouldn’t attack someone who seeked refugee. He still hated the thought of leaving his son at Kenobi’s mercy, but as Jade said, he was their best bet, and the punishment if Jade just got _lost_ looking for Kenobi might be even bearable.

“Even if I were to allow it, neither of us knows where he is. There were no sightings of him in 17 years.”

“That is a question easy enough to answer. Where is the last place _you_ would go?” Jade hummed and Vader’s eyes widened behind the mask. He cursed silently. Images of dry hotness, coarse sand and death left and right, of a scar right under his collar bone, and rough clothing, of a language, so fool and creatures even worse than that, raced before his eyes faster than any speeder. Then he looked directly at the redhead, a new high of dread and anger swelling up as he thought of that wretched planet.

“Tatooine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments warm the authors heart ♥  
> May the Force be with you, always.


	4. The Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you, always.

**The Jedi**

* * *

Sand kicked up when the shuttle slowly descended to the ground. Mara watched with keen interest as Lukka brought them down with a gentleness that was untypical for his current mindset, but she should have guessed that his talent with spaceships of any kind was not razed off with anything else that made her friend. Maybe Palpatine thought that the skill to fly a spaceship or fighter would come in handy someday and left Lukka with the knowledge but she couldn’t believe that their Master wouldn’t take even Lukka’s love to spacecrafts away just for the fun of it. It had to be talent and muscle memory rather than anything else.

She patted on his armored shoulder and he stood as the engine died and followed her out of the shuttle. Mara scowled as the scorching heat of Tatooine’s twin suns hit her harder than she thought. She grabbed her scarf to put it over the nose, mouth, and hair to protect her rather light skin form the unforgiving sunlight. The assassin was about to do the same for her partner, but when she got the scarf out of the pack, she saw him basking in the sunlight. Mara awed at the sight of her brave warrior as he stood there, eyes closed and head raised high as if he felt at home. She remembered that he was found on Tatooine, but never did she believe that with how little time he had spent on the planet he would feel at home here.

Mara stretched her senses within the Force and gasped when she saw the changes around Lukka’s presence, as the cracks of Palpatine’s crude blockage broadened, light intensifying within her friend. She shuddered, it was a warm shudder, but her darkness hissed at the light he emitted. She wouldn’t allow herself to take it from Lukka, he had deserved it so much to shine again.

“Lukka.” She called out, they still had a mission and she wouldn’t want to waste more time than they could afford. It took her a lot not to gasp when he looked at her and for the first time there was real recognition in his eyes. He remembered that name! Well, he always reacted to her when she called him Lukka when their Master wasn’t around, but only because she had taken hours to kind of program it into the commands that would make him listen to her. To see him recognize it, that shine of curiosity, made her heart jump with joy.

“We have to go. Remember what Lord Vader said? We are supposed to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you sense him?” She asked and felt him reach out. There was a reason why Palpatine called him a Bloodhound. Lukka was deeply rooted within the Force and he could sense any Force-sensitive and traces left behind by them nearby. Their Master hadn’t cut Lukka of his access to the Force completely after he became SKY-02 for that exact reason, because he was better than any Inquisitor in hunting down Force Sensitives. His senses even cleared with every passing day away from the blasted Empire. And that skill would come useful here.

She watched him as he seemed to listen to something she couldn’t hear and then turn into a direction, muscles tense, and jaw set in determination to follow her command. Mara sighed at the sudden loss of humanity within her partner yet again and shook her head at her feelings. If they were successful, it would bring back the human Lukka was supposed to be, and that was all that mattered. 

“We have to get rid of the ship and then follow the lead.” She mumbled and opened the door that separated the ports from each other. The terminal flashed her a code that would allow her access to the parking lot and she mentally noted them down as they stepped onto the busy marketplace of Mos Eisley. Mara scowled at the sight of Hutts and Jawas as well as a lot of other scum trading all kinds of goods, suddenly glad that Lukka would at least look like someone no one would mess with thanks to his patched-up armor. He might not look like much thanks to his rather small frame for a human man but he gave the perfect impression of a Mandalorian.  
Seeing these filthy creatures reminded her that she was definitely used to better company than that, and her sense of danger constantly screamed at her to leave this dreaded place behind as fast behind as possible.

The red-head looked for someone who sold some kind of speeder or another landcraft so they wouldn’t have to cross the desert on foot and found a rather shady looking Twi’lek resting at what looked like a small junkyard. The greyish skinned alien spotted them soon enough from his resting place under the roof of his shack and waved them over. 

“How can I help you?” The Twi’lek rasped, his Rim accent making it hard to understand him but at least he spoke Basic. Mara took a small holo-projector from her pocket and showed her what she wanted to exchange.

“My ship for a speeder.” She offered and the alien’s eyes widened.

“Why, Miss, I am glad you came to me.” He said eagerly and stepped into Mara’s space to inspect the holo more closely, only to flinch back when a Vibro-blade was mere inches from his throat. She smiled cockily as the man gulped and stepped back to examine the wielder.

“That is my partner, and he absolutely hates it if someone comes to close to me without approving, or tries to pull a fast one on me, so your offer better be good.” She introduced Lukka to the Twi’lek with a smirk. The alien nodded nervously and she signalized Lukka to put his weapon down. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but lowered the knife, not putting it away.  
They followed the man to some speeders and she looked at them critically. Her knowledge at any vehicle was rather limited as she only needed to know how to steer one in the case of an emergency. She looked at Lukka who stared at one particular speeder. The red of that thing was already fading and it looked battered but he seemed to like that particular speeder more than the others. It never would match the price of their ship but it would do.

“That one,” She said pointedly and walked over to the land speeder. The Twi’lek nodded eagerly and dusted it off with a rag.

“We take it and any supplies of food and water you have. That should be a fair deal.” Mara said and once again the junker nodded eagerly, shortly vanishing into his shack and reappearing with the few things he had to spare. Mara sighed and inspected what they got, unimpressed by the dried roots and fruits, some meat, and some powder. At least the armful of water bottles was fully filled to the brim and clear. That amount of water was like being rich on Tatooine, and it would bring them over a few days. Their deal was sealed and she gave the man the codes to the terminal. If they needed to get off the planet, she was sure their talents could get them a craft just fine anyway.

Mara let Lukka steer the speeder as he followed a lead through the desert southwards. It still amazed her how he could sense something at all with only sand and dunes for miles. Once they left population behind a few miles she started to relax a bit. The possibility to end up with a knife in her back wasn’t anything new to her but this spaceport had grated on her nerves for good.

It was nearing night and the wind picked up when they reached another small settlement. He seemed to be unnerved by the brewing wind and looked wildly around like someone was out to fight them. Mara has never seen him this nervous about the weather and it bothered her enough to ask one of the locals if there was a possibility that they could rest somewhere.

“Sorry, we don’t usually have visitors in Anchorhead but you can come with me!” The boy around their age offered and Mara raised a brow.

“What would it cost us? We don’t have a lot to spare.” She asked and the dark-haired teen waved her off.

“It is alright. Can’t possibly leave you guys out when a sandstorm is brewing. And if you want to return something, there is a small moisture farm managed by an old couple and after tonight they will need help with their vaporators. They are good friends of ours and could need some helping hands. My name is Biggs Darklighter by the way.” He said cheerfully and lead the way to a house at the edge of Anchorhead.

“Mara and this is Lukka.” She said and he nodded along.

“You aren’t from here, are you?”

“What is to you?” She bit back harshly, stomping her heels into the sand and glaring at Darklighter. Lukka tensed at her aggressive tone and his hands twitched in anticipation.

“Whoa, no need to get defensive. I am the last one to rat you guys out if you seek refugee from the Empire. Have been to the academy myself and are on vacation right now, but I plan on deserting.” He told her in hopes to calm her down and Mara huffed at how trusting that guy was. A few months back she would have put a knife to his throat for his betrayal but these days she wasn’t even sure where to put her loyalty at all.

“You know, your trust in strangers is something. I could slit your throat for that and you wouldn’t know better, yet you invite us just like that.” Mara huffed in disbelieve and Biggs smiled at her brightly.

“Tatooine is harsh but we stick together. Most farmers out here don’t really like Outworlders but I have been off-world, so it isn’t that bad. I might not know you and you are absolutely right, but I couldn’t live with myself if I just let you die in a sandstorm.” Biggs hummed and showed them to the garage. Mara raised a brow and he snickered.

“You said you could slit my throat, and I am not taking the chance. You two can stay here, I can even bring blankets but my mother would faint if I brought Outworlders inside that just fled the Empire.” The redhead took it with a shrug, they had slept worse and Darklighter wasn’t as stupid as he seemed to be so she inspected the garage as Lukka towed their speeder in next to a model that looked in far better shape than theirs. Some tools were hanging from a neatly cleaned rig on the wall and it even had an old couch shoved up against the wall. It seemed like Darklighter had spent enough hours here that he had considered having a resting place there.

The dark-haired teenager came back with a cot and some blankets and Mara took them from him with a small grateful nod. She looked at the cot and grimaced but it was still better than to lay on the sand that littered the floor of the garage, and she wouldn’t subject Lukka to lay on it just to have the more comfortable looking couch.

“So, where are you guys from?”

“I don’t really know, grew up on Coruscant all my life. I just know that Lukka was from around here and that is why we are here.” She answered truthfully. Biggs was easy to talk too, not much unlike Lukka once has been. The Tatooine native looked at the blond with interest but Lukka ignored them in favor of studying some pinned up blueprints of a small shuttle.

“Where are you from Tatooine? It is rare that anyone is ever leaving this dustball! You can’t be from around here or I would know.” Biggs asked eagerly but Mara shook her head.

“He won’t answer you. That is why we are here too. We are looking for someone. And before you ask, I won’t tell you. If an Imperial ever finds this in your head Lukka and I am as good as dead.” She warned and Darklighter nodded, understanding right away.

“You were slaves,” Darklighter mumbled and Mara winced at the word. In a sense, yes, they were. They had no free will and only served their master. Their literate shackles still bound to their wrists, but the chain ripped apart. They still stood out like sore thumbs and had to learn to be free again.

“We grew up and trained together, but he disobeyed and our _Master_ made him into a senseless machine and made me his handler. I don’t know how deep _his_ control is over either of us, but Lukka had deserved better, deserves to know his real name, not one my stupid 4-year-old-self gave to him.” She mumbled, somehow the knot in her chest loosened. Talking to Darklighter was easy and he just took everything with a knowing nod.

“That is thoughtful of you. You know, a story like yours could fire up the efforts of the rebels.”

“We won’t join the next group to command us around like this, Darklighter. He has to heal and I have to find out where I belong.” She snorted and gave him a half-hearted glare.

“All right, I will leave you guys be.” Darklighter gave up and stood from the couch. He gave Lukka another sympatric look and went back into the house, not without locking the garage door. Jade rolled her eyes at that attempt to keep her out, that rusty door lock would keep neither of them out longer than a few seconds. She called Lukka over and pointed to the couch. She didn’t bother to have him taking off his armor, in case of an emergency they should be ready to flee with their gear on instead of having to leave it behind, so she just threw the blanket to him and went to her own cot. It took her until she heard Lukka’s breaths even out to find her own sleep.

Darklighter pointed them to the direction of the farm they were supposed to help out as a payback for the night in the garage. He couldn’t bring them personally because their own farm needed repairs. They found themselves farther out. The remote farm seemed to be small, smaller than the one of the Darklighter’s and Mara scowled at the state of the few vaporators they had passed on their way there. Even her untrained eyes could see that whoever lived out there was struggling. The only reassurance she had was that Lukka seemed to be at ease around this place, and he hardly ever was at easy. Their speeder came to hold next to the dome-like building and nearly at the next moment the door was ripped open and an older looking man stood there, a rifle in the hand and eyes full of fear. Mara raised a brow that her companion didn’t even seem to notice the weapon, starring at the aged man with furrowed brows and a slight scowl on his face.

“Who are you?” The man rumbled gruffly and Mara huffed at the disrespect. She really needed to get used to the fact that she was no longer playing a girl on the court and think more like a traveler.

“Darklighter send us. He offered us shelter if we help here. My friend and I are just on our way through on the search of someone who is supposed to live around here. We pay off our debt with Darklighter then we are off.” She said truthfully, hoping that Lukka still could find Kenobi’s trail.

“That boy knows well enough that we don’t want the help from Offworlders. Go.” He growled defensively and was about to slam the door shut when a smaller woman scowled from inside the house, her words swallowed by the wind that picked up.

“… really could need the help, Owen.” Mara heard her scowling and liked the woman already. The young assassin could see the man crumbling and letting his wife pass past him as the older looking woman stepped outside to inspect them. She looked friendly, weathered by the conditions of Tatooine, and by now way a threat.

“I am Beru Lars, and this is Owen. We are thankful for your help; the storm last night nearly took out all of our vaporators and we cannot afford someone to help us to repair them.” She introduced herself but kept a respectful distance.

“I still don’t like this. They look like there are sniffing around for the Empire.” Owen barked at Beru but she gave him a wary glance.

“I can assure you, that we don’t do anything for the Empire. Yes, we were once part of it, but we want to be _free_.” Lukka mumbled, his voice raw and loaded with emotions. Mara nearly jumped out of her skin. It was rare for him to talk, and he _never_ talked to someone else but her when he did. And never did he do it on his own these days, always with her prompting.  
She rapidly blinked against the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes and smiled crookedly at him.

Beru looked at them with a mixture of pride and worry, and the man, Owen, lowered his rifle and even put it away.

“We will do what we can to help you two.” The old woman offered and held out a hand to take and surprisingly it was Lukka to take her hand as she led them inside, out of the raising twin suns. Mara watched Lukka carefully because somehow this place opened him up so easily that it felt surreal. It made her uneasy to lose her hold on him already because she had promised Vader to bring him to Obi-Wan, but she wasn’t sure if this was still a good plan. Her blond soldier seemed to fit right in with the old couple as Owen gruffly explained how the vaporators worked and Lukka’s eyes shined with rare interest. The two men went off to repair the machines and left her behind. She uncomfortably looked around but the greying woman waved her over to the kitchen.

“It is okay to feel out of place, young lady. You two seemed like you could use some rest after the boys are done.”

“I thought that Darklighter was a moron but now you two went from hostile to friendly in a split second.” Mara voiced her disbelieve and the elder woman gave her a pitying smile.

“Owen and I… We used to help a lot of slaves when we were younger. His stepmother was a freedwoman. When we had money left over, we would buy one or two, remove the chip, and set them free. But we can’t do it anymore, we can barely afford a droid to keep the farm running. We might not be the ones to free you two, but we can make sure you can have a safe journey if you wish.” Beru explained as she went to the stove and rummaged around the cabinets until she found something.

“You two are awfully sure that we were slaves. We could be deserters for all you know.”

“With the expression that boy carried? _No_ , my dear. He is broken, so are you, in some way. You two keep up the façade of ruthlessness but from how you stared at him when he talked it was obvious. You two are so young, too young to have seen the horrors of the Empire, but you have seen it, lived it.”

“You don’t know anything,” Mara growled warningly, not liking how the matron of the house found all the wrong spots.

“No, I don’t know anything at all, but I have seen enough to tell what happened to you, at least pull the right guesses. But I won’t. This is your story to offer, not mine. I just can give you a place to rest for a while.” Beru offered with a sad smile as she pulled some glasses from the cabinets and then opened a fridge and got a pitcher of a blue substance. Mara inspected it with a raised brow and Beru gave her a glass full of it.

“It is blue milk. Substantial enough to survive on Tatooine.”

Mara wrinkled her nose at the taste but jugged it down. It wasn’t tasting that bad but she would need to get used to it if they stayed longer on that darn desert planet.  
At some point, she joined to help with the vaporators but got frustrated as they didn’t want to function as intended once she was done. She gave Lukka a dirty glare when he gave her a crooked smile that once might have been a cocky snicker. She stormed off to help with whatever Beru could need her help with and ended up lazing in the shades.

She woke from dozing when Lukka stepped out of the house and looked for her. He was relaxed, covered in grease, and exhausted, so she was pretty sure they would stay the night, but he was at peace and it strengthened her belief that they shouldn’t look for the Jedi anymore. She could leave Lukka here and let him learn to be human again with these people. Something told her that he belonged there, being a moisture farmer instead of a ruthless killer, enjoying the simpler things in life like he did when he was a boy.

But Vader would hunt her down if she’d tell him that she dumped Lukka on some farm. She had promised to bring Lukka to Obi-Wan, who might be the only one to reassemble the pieces Palpatine had left behind of the once kind boy. Obi-Wan could get rid of the commands where Vader and she couldn’t as they both were touched by the Dark Side, unlike Lukka. And Obi-Wan might be the only one who actually _knew_ to begin with, who Lukka really was.

“You should talk more often. I can’t stand the silence.” She mumbled at him and he crooked his head in question. She sighed and got up from her resting place.

“We used to talk a lot. You know, you couldn’t stop babbling about one thing or another. I miss that.” Mara tried to explain but only got a blank expression. With another frustrated sigh, she wanted to pull him inside and nearly succeeded when he suddenly put his heels in the ground and starred at something. She let go of him and watched as he walked up to a small dark grey monolith. Mara watched him standing there and just staring at the odd stone and her own curiosity got the better of her as she stepped up to him and looked at the spot he was staring at. In Basic letters, a name was engraved.

_Shmi Skywalker_

Next to that one was a newer stone set and it read _Cliegg Lars_ but Lukka was fixated on the other one. He suddenly bent down to it and dusted some sand from a half-buried object. It looked like a toy carved from wood. It’s once red coloring was bleached off by the suns and the sand but some flakes of red still remained. From what she remembered it was a model of a Jedi fighter. She instinctively stretched her senses in the Force and felt the old traces of another Force user on it. Whoever made it, was still alive, as the toy seemed to be like a small beacon. And she was pretty sure it was the Jedi Kenobi who had left it there.

“Keep it.” Mara urged him and Lukka frowned as he thought about what use the toy could have been. But he didn’t protest and the small toy vanished in a pouch.

“Come, let’s get inside. We have to find that blasted Jedi.” She murmured and led him back to the homestead. The old married couple invited them to eat something and Mara gladly took it, enjoying what was supposed the first homemade meal she ever had. Even Lukka ate like a starved animal and Beru gave them a bright smile when she put more on their plates.

“It isn’t much but you two helped a lot.”

“Nonsense, we just repaid the debt we had with Darklighter and for the night we spend here. Just make sure he knows that we helped.”

This night’s sleep came easier to Mara and the waking call in the early morning hours didn’t bother her as much. Lukka was already awake and had waited for her patiently as always to give him any kind of orders. She gave him an annoyed wave and he went to the refresher without further comment needed. Once he came back, she noticed that his stubble was growing again and would probably need a shave but she couldn’t care less right then. They still had to search that Jedi.

The moisture farmers bid them a safe journey as they packed up their speeder. Lukka seemed to be restless and vibrating with energy as he waited for her. She rolled her eyes out of habit and stilled for a moment. The last time she really had seen him that energized was when they were still kids. When he wasn’t yet enslaved by their master. She had seen him on edge during a mission hunting down other Force-sensitives, but he always lacked the drive behind his actions. This was not a machine in front of her, but a person ready to get freed. She gave him a crooked smile and gave the order to go, and they shot away into the desert.

At some point, they chased on the edge of a canyon until Lukka suddenly slammed the breaks and put the speeder on hold. She curiously followed him out as he stepped right to the edge and starred down. She kept a respectful distance but followed his gaze, only to see nothing relevant. She was about to tell him that there wasn’t anything to see and they really should get going before the suns scorched them to coals, when a shadow stepped out of one of the barely visible cave entries. The hooded figure was slumped and the clothing was weathered but when she brushed the stranger's Force presence and felt it tightly shielded, she knew they had found what they were looking for.

Mara gasped at the stranger brushing suddenly back, the feelings that the Force carried to her were mostly wariness and guilt. Her shield wasn’t good enough to hold him off, but when her gaze locked with the strangers 20 feet beneath the ledge they stood on, she knew he wouldn’t forcefully breach her mind. And that was a relief. Truly these Jedi had another mindset than the Sith.

“We have been looking for you.” She called down and the man nodded in understanding.

“And found me, you have. You two blaze like Tatooine’s suns. Had your master not taught you how to shield yourself in times like this?” He called back and Mara flinched. Palpatine would rather let Vader strike him down than to teach them how to shield themselves.

“The Emperor couldn’t care less.” She huffed angrily and felt his shock. He didn’t try to flee thankfully or this would end in another chase.

“So, he finally managed to catch up to me.” Obi-Wan mournfully said and pain filled the Force so bitterly that Mara had to withdraw. Even Lukka didn’t like that feeling as he clenched his fists like he was ready to strike out for whoever had hurt this man.

“He can rot in hell for all I care. As can Vader, but we think you are our only hope, Jedi Master Kenobi.” She told him and once again Kenobi flinched but this time in surprise.

“Vader send you? Wait, don’t answer, we have to get out of the sun and away from possible listening ears.” The old man instructed and looked for a way to climb up the steep walls. Mara huffed because that wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“Just go to wherever you want to talk to us. We will find you.” She advised and the old Jedi gave her a wary glance but nodded. She instructed Lukka to go back to the speeder, that they would follow the Jedi.

It took longer than she thought to find a save way for their speeder to the caves the old Jedi hermit had claimed as his home, but once they had secured their transport so it wouldn’t get accidentally stolen or something like that, she went on to knock at the wooden door. The old Jedi opened and stepped aside to let them in and she let her trained eyes wander through the room. The only means of escape was the door, and there weren’t a lot of possessions in the small hut but enough to live off. She saw Lukka fixate a crate hidden by a few blankets, most likely it held a relict that emitted something into the Force. She snapped him out of it with a simple command and he focused back on Kenobi just like her.

The red-head knew that the old man was studying them just as much, and he was good at keeping a blank face. He even managed to reel in his feelings that previously had scattered through the Force. Far more in tune with the Force than the others they had chased down, and far more powerful. This was an opponent she wasn’t sure they could take down.

“You said Vader send you? Why?” Oh, Mara liked the old man alright. He didn’t beat around the bush and came right to the point.

“Not to kill you, if you are worried. For once that blasted Sith did the right thing and wants us free. He said, and I will quote him on that: _Tell Kenobi that his cowardice has no bound but if he helps_ him, _I will overlook where he decided to rot away rather than to face me._ ”

“Him?”

“Vader’s son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments warm the author's heart ♥


End file.
